Last Name Basis: Hello Father
by CharCorvin
Summary: Draco has some gulp great news for Lucius.


Draco held up the small lion, contemplating how fast he could turn it into a snake before Hermione would notice. He decided against it…being pregnant made her, moody to say the least.

"So, the nursery is all painted. We're all moved in…I think that's enough, don't you?" Draco asked, avoiding an unmentionable subject.

"You know, this engagement ring looks nice…but I think there's a band missing." She brought it up, exactly like he expected her to.

"Hermione, we have to wait to get married. You know that."

"I do, but that doesn't mean we can't start planning for it. You know, choosing flowers…red. Or bridesmaid dresses…red. Or…"

"I get it, Granger."

"I meant it more along the lines of when you're going to talk to your father," Hermione said, going to check on the food.

"I thought I'd single out my mother first. Ease her into it a bit then, when she's sold on you, I'll mention the baby and the fact that we've already moved in together." He helped her stir the pasta sauce.

"Your mother already knows," Hermione said, straining the noodles.

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"Your mother already knows," Hermione repeated.

"How? How does she know!"

"She came into the bookstore about a year ago and we've been meeting for coffee every Thursday since then."

"You told me you were with Ginny," Draco was taken aback at her lying to him.

"Yeah, well, you told me I could decorate the house however I wanted and now I have a green baby room. You know, we're out of Hogwarts…school colors don't really matter in the real world," Hermione began eating. Draco stood motionless by the counter.

"Every Thursday?" Draco asked.

"Concentrate. You need to go talk to your father, Malfoy. I mean, immediately."

"Well I'll just invite them both over here for dinner and we can explain it to him together," Draco decided, feeling rather proud.

"Oh! The hell I'm gonna be there!" Hermione said, shocked.

The next day Draco found himself outside his fathers study, and not quite sure how he had arrived there. He knocked, halfheartedly, and let himself in.

"Draco!" His father stood up and approached him from the other side of the desk. His mood had improved tenfold since the Imperius Curse had run out.

"Hi, father," Draco shook his hand and sat down in the offered chair.

"I was just writing to you," Lucius said as he tore up the letter and threw the pieces into the fire place. "How have you been?"

"Really great actually," Draco said wondering how he was going to break into the Hermione part of the conversation.

"And how have things gone since the divorce, I was very sorry to hear about that."

"It was for the best, father."

"I'm sure, I'm sure," Lucius murmured sounding generally concerned. "She wasn't…actually pregnant, right?"

"No, father." Draco suppressed a laugh as Lucius grinned sheepishly. "I might be an arse, but not like that."

"Well, that does bring up why I was writing. Your mother's concerned, she thinks it's time you find yourself a nice witch to settle down with. Someone more "your type" to quote your mother."

"Mother said?" Draco asked, realizing this had all been some sort of set up between Hermione and Narcissa.

"Yes, and I quite agree, Draco. It's for the best. You should find yourself a nice house and start a nice family."

"That's why I came here tonight, father. I think I have found her…" Draco began, the blood rushed to his head and he fought the urge to vomit.

"Really? That's great, son!" Lucius actually sounded proud. "Who is she?"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know how pleased you're going to be…."

"Is she your age?"

"Yes, father."

"Intelligent?"

"Annoyingly so."

"Good looking?"

"Breathtaking."

"And you care about her?"

"So much it scares me."

"That's wonderful, Draco! When will I get to meet her?"

"There's one more thing…" he braced himself. "She's a Muggleborn."

Lucius face didn't move from its enthusiastic smile.

"And?"

"And…what?" Draco asked, confused.

"So, she's a Muggleborn."

"And you're not upset?" Draco asked.

"Upset?" Lucius repeated. "If she means this much to you, what kind of father would I be to tell you no? You have to do what makes you happy, Draco."

Lucius offered a warm smile. "What's her name?"

"Granger, uh. Hermione, father. Her name's Hermione Granger."

"From Flourish and Blotts?"

"Yes, sir." Draco was ready for the blow. Instead, he received a sturdy hand on his shoulder.

"That's great, Draco! She graduated top in your year! I'd have been disappointed had it been anyone else. But Hermione Granger, well, when do you plan on moving in?"

"We…already have."

"Great, great! What's she doing now?"

"She's a Healer at St. Mungos. She specializes in children, " Draco said proudly.

"Ah, so she likes children, then?"

"Very, very much," Draco wanted to stop the words, but he blurted them out anyway. "She's pregnant!"

"What?" Lucius asked looking serious for the first time.

"Yeah, she's pregnant. We've got the baby room all painted. Green." He added, incase it helped.

For a moment he thought he saw Lucius's eyes glisten.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" he asked.

"Yes, yes you are," Draco confirmed.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" He pulled Draco into a hug. "Your mother's going to be ecstatic. We'll tell her as soon as she gets back."

"Where's she gone?"

"I'm not really sure. Every Thursday she goes to Diagon Alley for…quilting maybe? Or knitting…." Lucius trailed off.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!"


End file.
